Of Love and Pie
by Pinapple-Pocky
Summary: All teh guys love thier pie...esspecially Satoshi and thier all in love but some of teh gang just wont admit it. Pairings SatXDai DarkXKrad...Yaoi
1. Pie

Unfortunately I don't own the great D.N.Angel nor any other manga's cause I'm too lazy to make one.

" Satoshi pleeeessseeee!" Daisuke begged. He really wanted that last piece of Apple pie. He was giving his best puppy dog eyes and Satoshi wasn't giving in, if he stubborn about anything it was his pie. Don't ask why nobody knew but he loved his pie and unfortunately for him so did Diasuke he had eaten most of his pie today well not just him Dark and Krad too. They had been eating it while he had been grocery shopping for MORE pie making ingredients. When he came back there was only one piece left. So he ran into the kitchen grabbed a plate and a fork and before anyone realized he was even home started eating it. As he made his way back into the living room to eat his pie or what was left of it he felt someone's arms around his ankle- of course it was out little red haired buddy Daisuke. He had noticed the piece of pie on Satoshi's walk into the living room. He had thought that Krad and Dark had eaten all the pie but they had not. Satoshi was looking down at him so hint of any chance of giving any pie to certain red headed kawaii people.

"Daiiii! You know how much I love my pie and you Krad and Dark have eaten all but one piece." Daisuke just got up smiled in his little cute way and said "ok!" Dark, who had been sitting on the couch said, "I did nothing of the sort". But the evidence showed he had pie crumbs on his shirt. Krad who was sitting next to him…more or so leaning on him." Umm Dark take a good look at your shirt...pgheh hehe" "Oh shut up! How was I suppose to know there were pie crumbs on me?" he half yelled pouting. Krad just smiling said" Cause you're a messy eater. See you've even gotten some around your mouth here let me get it off" He leaned in and kissed him. Satoshi and Daisuke just smiled and rolled their eyes.

Satoshi and Daisuke walked over to the second couch. Satoshi was rich so he had furniture everywhere. He even had 3 different game systems and all the games you could ever want to play! Krad and Dark were watching CSI Miami and seemed to be losing interest in it so Dai walked up to the TV and turned on the X-box and put in SSX3 his favorite game. He grabbed the control and as soon as he could sat down in the bean bag chair under him, Dark had already grabbed and control and was racing him using Griff Dais favorite character so he just used Zoey.

Dai was winning so far but all of a sudden Dark punched him down making him have a GIANT speed boost putting him way ahead of him. "Daaarrrkkkkk! I thought you said you wouldn't use the punchy thingy on me anymore" Dai whined. Satoshi who had been watching the game on the couch now done with his pie just sat there and smiled when he looked over at Krad who was on the opposite couch he was doing the same thing. Satoshi decided to get his attention, so he took his fork and flicked a crumb at him. Krad looked over at him glared and started to finger though his hair. For Krad besides Dark his hair was his most prized possession. Since Krad didn't respond the way Satoshi wanted him to he flicked him with a crumb once again. This time Krad leaped off the couch and attacked Satoshi by putting him into a head lock. Satoshi winced in fake pain for a second then flipped over and put Krad into one. He leand down and whispered into his ear " Damn Krad I was just trying to get your attention! Hey look at those guys a tornado could hit and they would still be playing that game …let's surprise them!"


	2. Accidents happen

" Pie cht 2 Kidnappings

Thanks guys for the comments! Wanna here something weird? Well ok I used to avoid stories like mine…yeah don't know why now that I think about it but then I got obsessed with DNA and most of the stories in Fanfiction are Yaoi ((am I spelling it right?)) So I read them anyway and now I'm hooked and when I told my buds that I was writing a Yaoi story they almost fell on the floor in surprise! Yeah well I told them to read a few and now their hooked and writing their own but their now gonna post um on the net…lazy bums….naw their cool but isn't that so weird? Anyway you guys don't care about this…..Oh yeah sorry it took me so long we switched internet suppliers when we got a new comp soooooooo since my floppies didn't work on my last comp I have to write It all over again. 

"_I've got a plan" Satoshi whispered_. Daisuke had his tongue slightly out of the corner of his mouth, trying to concentrate. His character Griff was right behind Darks cheat character "Bunny San" it was a giant sumo wrestler in his outfit and in a giant evil looking rabbit head masks. Dark turned his head as he was gonna say something to Dai but all of a sudden he felt his controller vibrate. He quickly turned just in time to see Bunny San run into a tree and get stuck.

This had been the chance that Dai was waiting for. He activated his Super Uber, and he boosted right into first place for second. "Yeah!" He yelled. He raised his arms into the air in victory. By now Dark was in third place and there was no way he could win. Because of this Dai was about to win….Dai was 100 feet to the finish line……50 feet…..Dark was from out of the tree and was trying as hard as he could to win but ….3…2….1…. ''Player 2 wins !'' The game announced. Dark threw the controller down on the floor. Daisuke on the other hand was grinning like no tomarrow.

" How could that little skwirt win! How! HOW!" Dark was yelling. " How ! My plan was perfect ! That little…mpgh hey! Whats going on!" Suddenly everything around Dark was purple and too tell the truth… a little smelly….sort of ..he sniffed the air….like socks. He was hearing muffled yells beside him too. He listened closely to them……it was Daisuke.

" Hey! Whats going on ! What!" He was as freaked out as Dark was. Suddenly Dark was being lifted by someone.His mind was racing 'Whats going on man ! Eh i guess i'll just play along since i cant get out anyway' Dai though was still going on." Whats going on ? Where are you two taking us?" This time is was a different voice who anwsered. " Thats for us to know and for you too find out ! Muwhahaha" It was Krad. Now Dark started back up again. "Hey let me go Krad!"

Krad outside of the bag was holding Dark with one hand over his shoulder. "Naw maybe later" He said smiling. He looked over at Satioshi who was having a hard time with getting Diasuke to calm down. Dai was kicking at the inside of the bag trying to get out and in the process was kicking Satoshi hard in the back. Satoshi was wincing with each kick, Daisuke may be small but, man does he kick hard! "Dai calm down! I promise nothing bad will happen" Satoshi said and Daisuke stopped kicking.

Satoshi and Krad carried the "bags'' out to the car. They threw them in the backseat and Krad hopped into the driver's seat and Satoshi got in beside him in t he passengers seat. By the time hey were halfway there they had sort of semi-forgotten that the "bags" were there cause they were completely quiet. Then all of a sudden Satoshi and Krad's heads got smacked together. Krad violently jerked the steering wheel to the side in shock causing them swerve to the side of the road!

As soon as they stopped Krad looked into the back seat and it was none other than Dark. He had been thrown against Diasuke in the other side of the car. Daisuke was presses up again the door grimacing. Both their eyes were as wide as saucers. Krad looked them over once to make sure they were ok, and then suddenly he remembered that they had put them into bags to take them out as a major surprise, they must have gotten out while they were riding he guessed. But that didn't matter. He gave Dark an angry look and said" What they hell were you thinking Dark! We could have hit a tree or something!" Dark just stared at him. Krad was starting to get even angrier. He look at Dai who was also just staring at him dumbly" Why didn't you stop him!" Dai just stared blankly then said "I didn't think anything would happen I had just gotten all the way out of the bag when it happened and when I look up Dark was smacking your heads together! And now.." He pointed across form Krad and started to cry.

Krad had been so angry at Dark he hadn't even checked on Satoshi. He slowly turned his head afraid of what he was about to see. He gasped, and his eyes widened in surprise. Satioshi had banged his head against the window when Krad had jerked the steering wheel making the car jerk to a spinning stop. Now his head was against the window and there was blood trickling down his forehead and his eyes were closed.

Krad jumped over to Satoshi and shook him. Now he knew why Dark and Daisuke took such a long time." Wake up Satoshi!" he yelled while shaking him.. No reply from Satoshi he just slumped back over. "Satoshi snap out of it!" Daisuke was still crying and Dark was still in shock. Krad turned around and looked at Daisuke. "Dai we've got to get Satoshi to the hospital to see if he's ok! Sit in the front seat and hold him so he doesn't fall over or something." Daisuke sniffled and nodded and quickly jumped in the front seat. Krad handed Satoshi over to Dai and Dai hugged him tightly. Krad then looked over at Dark and said" Dark you got your cell phone right?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Ok well call the Hospital and tell them that were coming!" Dark just nodded and grabbed his phone out of his back pocket.

Well I guess I'll leave you hanging….sorry R&R he he.

Satoshi: Why are you trying to kill me?

Natsumi: Your cute!

Dark: You think creepy boy is cute! Weird! Boy if you think that weirdo is cute than I wonder what you think of me…well Wada think?

Dai: Dark be nice! Hey want do think of me!

Natsumi: Ummmmm to tell the truth here's the order of the Hottness chart: Wiz

Dai

Dark & Satoshi tie

Krad (still hott though just not hottest)

Dark: What I got beat out by the rabbit and squirt?

Natsumi: Well Wiz is soooo cute and Dai is too!

Wiz: Kyuuuuuu


End file.
